1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid carrying bottles, specifically those used in conjunction with bicycles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Liquid bottles for use on a bicycle have been commercially available for some time. A standard bracket or cage has evolved to attach these bottles to bike frames. The standard cage is mounted on a bicycle to hold the bottle in an upright or upwardly inclined position. The cage supports the bottom portion of the bottle and, depending on the height of the bottle, either secures the top of the bottle or a groove in the side of the bottle. Typical liquid bottles consist of a cylindrical plastic container with an opening on top for filling that is less than about half the diameter of the container. A plastic cap containing a spout that opens and closes snaps over the opening.
The small diameter opening of the typical liquid bottle can make filling and cleaning difficult, and usually prevents a user from putting ice into the container. The spout is difficult to open and close because of its small size. Even when the spout is closed, the spout and cap can leak liquid when the bottle is inverted, squeezed, or shaken. Because ordinary liquid bottles cannot contain internal pressure, they are unsuitable for carrying carbonated beverages. Additionally, the bottle may be difficult to grasp without slipping, especially when it is wet or the hands of the rider are wet with perspiration.